1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer heat dissipating structure. More particularly, the invention provides a computer heat dissipating structure. that comprises a lateral blow type fan that is separately mounted in respect of a heat sink to simultaneously dissipate the heat produced by at least two heat sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the computer industry advances, the central processor unit (CPU) and the chipsets become increasingly faster. This results in an amount of produced heat that is substantially higher. To maintain the CPU and the chipsets under an acceptable temperature of operation, a heat sink is conventionally mounted to dissipate heat.
The heat sink of the prior art is formed principally via aluminum extrusion, pouring molding, or folding. The fabrication of a heat sink by aluminum extrusion or pouring molding is usually constrained by a subsequent mechanical machining process, which therefore limits its thermal dissipation density (defined as the general heat dissipating sur face area per volume unit). As a result, to dissipate a greater amount of heat, the dimensional volume and the weight of the heat sink are increased. On the other hand, a heat sink of the prior art formed by folding is usually obtained via successively stacking a plurality of metallic foil in the shape of fins. The resulting thermal dissipation density is relatively higher, which therefore provides a better thermal dissipation performance. Moreover, the dimensional volume and the weight of the heat sink are reduced compared to a heat sink formed by aluminum extrusion or pouring molding.
To further improve the performance of the heat sink, the mount of a fan is also known in the prior art. The fan is usually fastened on the heat sink and, when driven in rotation, produces a cooling airflow downward to the heat sink, which enhances the heat convection of the heat sink.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrates a heat dissipating structure of the prior art comprising a heat sink 10a and a fan 20a. The heat sink 10a is made of copper or aluminum. The heat sink 10a has a body 11a to which are connected a plurality of fins 12a. A bottom of the body 11a is attached on the CPU 30a to dissipate heat.
The fan 20a is attached on the heat sink 10a via a screw 21a. When the fan 20a rotates, it produces a cooling airflow downward to the heat sink 10a to promote the heat dissipation.
Because the fan of the above heat dissipating structure produces a downward airflow, a resulting air pressure is relatively high, which impedes a rapid heat dissipation.
Furthermore, the effects of the above heat dissipating structure apply only to one single heat source. In a computer principal unit, the CPU however operates in cooperation with other chipsets such as the north bridge chipset, which are also heat sources that may undesirably increase the temperature of the principal unit. To dissipate the heat produced by these other heat sources, other heat dissipating structures, constructed as above, are therefore needed, which increases the production cost and requires a larger mounting space.
Another disadvantage of the above heat dissipating structure of the prior art is that it is relatively higher in size, which may be incompatible with certain computer structures that are dimensionally limited.
Furthermore, the fan of the above heat dissipating structure generally produces a downward airflow that, carrying the heat, substantially remains within the computer principal unit. As a result, the beneficial effects of fan are limited. If the fan is continuously operated, it may causes a substantial consumption of power.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a computer heat dissipating structure that comprises a lateral blow type fan, which creates a relatively lower air pressure so as to enable a rapid heat dissipation and increase the heat dissipation performance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a computer heat dissipating structure that implements a separate mount structure so as to dissipate at the same time the heat irradiated from at least two heat sources, without increasing the production cost and the mounting space.
Furthermore, it is another object of the invention to provide a computer heat dissipating structure wherein the fan is mounted at a lateral side of the heat sink so as to reduce the dimensional height of the whole structure. As a result, the computer heat dissipating structure is compatible with computer structures that are dimensionally limited.
Yet, it is another object of the invention to provide a computer heat dissipating structure that can effectively conduct the airflow carrying the heat out of the computer principal unit and thereby improves the heat dissipation performance.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a computer heat dissipating structure of the invention is mounted over a computer main board inside a computer principal unit to dissipate the heat irradiated by at least a principal heat source and a secondary heat source. The computer heat dissipating structure comprises a heat sink that is mounted on the principal heat source, and a fan that is mounted at one lateral side of the heat sink. The fan includes an outer casing that has a lower casing body made of a material having good thermal conduction characteristics. The outer casing further includes an airflow inlet and an airflow outlet that is connected to the heat sink, the lower casing body being placed on the secondary heat source.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.